Intimidad
by SeresSugarskull
Summary: Kiba relata algunos fragmentos de su vida al lado de Shino, de como es este en realidad, fuera de la vista del resto del mundo, y en la intimidad de su relación. Pues, después de todo…¿Quien conoce a Shino, si no Kiba?…. (Shonen ai, Shino x Kiba)


**Nota:  
** Hola personillas. Estoy feliz, este seria mi segundo fanfic publicado aquí. Yo soy pésima para la constancia, y aunque aun no defino si este pequeño será o no un one shot, me prometí a mi misma que, si decido seguir, lo voy a hacer hasta terminar.

Recuerden que está es una historia yaoi (relación chico-chico), asi que no me hago responsable si deciden leerla y no les gusta el genero.

 **Declaimers:** Ya saben, Shino y Kiba son personajes de Masashi Kishimoto… yo solo los tomo prestados para mis ociosidades, pero esta historia es completamente sin fines de lucro.

 **Nombre:** Intimidad **  
Autora:** SeresSugarSkull  
 **Pairing:** Shino Aburame x Kiba Inuzuka

 **Summary:** Kiba relata algunos fragmentos de su vida al lado de Shino, de como es este en realidad, fuera de la vista del resto del mundo, y en la intimidad de su relación. Pues, después de todo…¿Quien conoce a Shino, si no Kiba?….

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Todos conocen a Shino. Es prácticamente imposible pasarle por alto.  
Es uno de los novatos más fuertes e inteligentes de Konoha, Miembro de uno de los clanes más influyentes. Alto, con ese porte imponente y misterioso, siempre con sus infaltables gafas obscuras, y cubierto casi por completo de pies a cabeza.  
Si, imposible no conocer al amo de los insectos.

Pero… ¿Quién conoce realmente a Shino? ¿Su familia? ¿Sus amigos?

Bueno, puedo decir, sinceramente, con una sonrisa en el rostro, que nadie lo conoce como lo hago yo. Nadie sabe realmente del tipo de persona de la que en realidad se están perdiendo.  
Por eso no me sorprende que mi perspectiva de él sea muy diferente a la perspectiva que tienen todos los demás.

Estar con él, ser su compañero… ser su pareja, me ha permitido conocer tantos aspectos de él, que antes ni siquiera hubiera imaginado, o simplemente hubiese pasado por alto.

Justo como hacen todos los demás.  
Si intentara enlistar todas las cualidades que hasta el momento he encontrado en Shino… bueno, posiblemente no terminaría.

Se, que la primera vez que pude notar algo diferente en el Shino que creía conocer, fue cuando me confesó que sentía "algo" hacia mí, y me pidió que saliera con él.  
Gracias a ello, descubrí que me gusta la certera selección de palabras que ocupa Shino… en prácticamente todo lo que dice.  
No llego con frases como "me gustas mucho" "estoy enamorado" o "se mi novio". No, y ahora se lo agradezco, pues encuentro cualquiera de esas frases en un nivel excesivo de… cursilería.

Lo suyo fue mucho más simple y directo.

Recuerdo que estábamos en el bosque, entrenando, creo. Me llamo por mi nombre, y ambos nos detuvimos. Lo mire, y el parecía estarme mirando a mí. Nos quedamos en silencio por un par de segundos, y entonces, con ese tono calmo pero profundo, dijo:

-Kiba, hace un tiempo que comencé a sentir cierta atracción hacia ti, por eso, me gustaría que salieras conmigo-

Me bloquee en cuanto termine de comprender por completo la frase. Era evidente que me estaba proponiendo algo, y esperaba una respuesta. Pero, justo en ese momento no supe que pensar, mucho menos que responder. Podía sentir un ligerísimo ardor en las mejillas y sobre la nariz y creo, no estoy seguro, pero creo haber notado una ligera sonrisa aparecer fugazmente en los labios de él.

Nunca había pensado en Shino… como nada más que un amigo o un compañero, nunca me había dado el tiempo siquiera de pensar si él me atraía de alguna manera o no. Y aunque sabía, sin ninguna duda, de que tanto hombres como mujeres podían llegar a atraerme (son cosas de las que te enteras en fiestas, con amigos y con varias copas encima), nunca había estado en algún tipo de relación, o en algo parecido a una, con otro hombre.

\- No. -respondí, tajante, girando ligeramente el cuerpo, comenzando a sentirme incomodo por su mirada insistente sobre mí… o eso creía yo, los anteojos no me permitían estar seguro de si de verdad estaba mirándome o no, y eso comenzaba a exasperarme. Gruñí, mostrando los dientes

-No puedo responder nada si ni siquiera sé si me estas mirando…¡quítate esas cosas!- le exigí, casi enseguida de mi anterior respuesta, señalando su rostro.

No se movió, creo que seguía mirándome, como analizando mi "petición". Segundos después, se metió una mano en el bolsillo y se giro, dándome casi por completo la espalda. Por una fracción de segundos pensé…, de verdad pensé que se iría, pero no. Su otra mano subió, y con cuidado se retiro los anteojos. No los retiro por completo, mantuvo los ojos cerrados, como acostumbrándose a la luz y cuando por fin los abrió, bajo los anteojos, guardándolos en el otro bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Me miro. En ese momento, no sé que fue, pero me paralizo. Supongo, ahora, que fue la impresión de ver sus ojos por primera vez. ¡Primera Vez! Llevábamos varios años siendo equipo, y nunca, hasta ese momento, había visto sus ojos.

-Y bien… ¿Saldrías conmigo sí o no? -Volví a la tierra, y me di cuenta de que realmente no le había respondido aun.

Justo fue ahí la primera vez que vi en Shino…algo más allá del Shino que siempre había visto. En sus ojos, de un singular color… ¿Dorado? (Aunque yo, en mi opinión, definiría ese color como el que obtiene el caramelo al ser tostado) había una ligera pizca de…¿ilusión?...Si, y también de anhelo y expectación.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que Shino podría sentirse ilusionado por algo, ni siquiera por observar insectos, y si alguien me lo hubiese dicho sin yo mismo haber sido testigo, me hubiese reído... y mucho.

-Bien…Saldré contigo -susurre como toda respuesta, aun con el horrible sonrojo en las mejillas y el estomago dándome vueltas. Y pude ver alivio en el, al obtener una afirmativa de mi parte. Si, tampoco pensé que Shino pudiese sentirse aliviado…

Incluso ahora, sigo sin descubrir o comprender el por qué acepte salir con él. Pero me alegra haberlo hecho.

Fue desde ese día que comencé a descubrir todo lo que Shino podía y no ser. Y entre todo, (aunque eso es fácil de ver para cualquiera), Shino es paciente, muy muy paciente.  
Yo tarde bastante en acostumbrarme a la idea, porque, así como yo nunca había visto a Shino como algo más que un amigo, tampoco me había percatado de que el si lo hacía.  
Realmente el cambio en su actitud fue mínimo. De vez en cuando, acariciaba mi mejilla, o me revolvía el cabello o, ocasionalmente, muy ocasionalmente, besaba mi frente.

Tiempo después me di cuenta de que Shino estaba dándome tiempo. No sé si él lo sabia o solo lo sospechaba, pero para mí todo eso era demasiado… extraño. Vamos, que al principio, todo alrededor de Shino era extraño.

Y Shino no solo es paciente, también es dedicado.

Me dio mi tiempo, me dio mi espacio, nunca me presiono…Pero hacia esas cosas que…en algún momento terminaron de envolverme.  
Shino es astuto, si…

La primera vez que me beso… oh…esa vez. Aun hora la recuerdo y me estremezco. No sabía que una persona pudiera transmitir tanto en un solo beso. Pero aún peor, No sabía que Shino pudiese transmitir tanto en un solo roce.

Para ese entonces, la relación que teníamos, había comenzado a prosperar. Mi actitud con el ya no era tan distante, ya estaba mas acostumbrado a sus caricias y besos furtivos, el contacto físico ya no me parecía incomodo ni extraño, y la confianza entre ambos se había abierto paso silenciosamente, hasta que, por fin, la idea de que el fuese mas que un amigo, me resultaba incluso agradable.

Ese día en particular, había un clima agradable, durante toda la mañana no había habido ni una sola nube en el cielo, y el sol había resplandecido en lo alto hasta pasadas varias horas del medio día, y por la tarde, aun podía sentirse aquella calidez en el ambiente, no de la que te hace sudar y hace que se te pegue la ropa al cuerpo, no, si no de la que te mantiene el cuerpo tibio, la calidez que te permite quitarte la chamarra y aun durante la noche no pasas frío.

Y aunque nosotros no éramos mucho de salir juntos ( como si de citas furtivas se tratasen… aunque realmente eso eran), esa tarde, estábamos ambos tumbados en lo alto de una colina, bajo la sombra de un árbol, observando los tonos rojizos y naranjas que comenzaba a adquirir el cielo gracias a los últimos rayos que el sol brindaría ese día antes de ocultarse y que anocheciera.

Con Shino nunca me falta conversación, a pesar de que el siempre es muy callado, conmigo, mantiene un ritmo constante, y son realmente pocas las ocasiones en las que ambos guardamos silencio. Ese día hablábamos de ninguna cosa en especial, y entre todo, se me ocurrió preguntarle:

-¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?-

Lo mire desde abajo, pues tanta era ya mi confianza con el, que no dude en tumbarme a su lado, acurrucando la cabeza en su regazo, sin siquiera pedir permiso para hacerlo. El pareció complacido de que yo me tomara esas confianzas, y con la misma confianza que yo le tenia a el, Shino comenzó a acariciarme el cabello, sin preguntarme antes si podía hacerlo, como solía hacer cuando la relación apenas comenzaba. Colina abajo, Akamaru correteaba alegremente mariposas.

El bajo ligeramente la mirada, y sus ojos, sin las gafas obscuras de por medio, se posaron en mi. Me gustaba en ese momento, y aun me sigue gustando cuando me mira de esa manera tan profunda, tan llena de cariño…

-Si, he besado a un par de personas -Se encogió de hombros, como restando importancia, y aparto sus ojos de mi, observando de nuevo al horizonte. Suspiro en cuanto noto que yo no diría nada mas hasta que me contara mas detalles de aquellos besos, que, y ahora me avergüenza admitirlo, me sorprendieron. Nunca imagine que Shino hubiese besado a alguien. Después de todo, a los ojos de muchos, Shino era raro y no dejaría de serlo nunca, simplemente seria imposible imaginarlo besando a alguien.

-Una vez, cuando tenia como 7 años, bese a una niña, creo que en ese entonces me gustaba. No fue nada, solo un toque rápido contra sus labios…. La niña salió corriendo despavorida, gritando llena de horror y asco- Y sonríe, entre divertido y burlón, recordando, sin duda, aquel acontecimiento, pero, y aunque fue casi imperceptible, pude notar como se le obscurecía la mirada, dolido.

-¿Y la segunda vez? -le pregunte, esperando que esa historia fuese mas alentadora que la primera.

-Bueno… -Se removió, incomodo, y me di cuenta, de que era algo que posiblemente no le agradaba mucho recordar. -¿De verdad quieres saberlo? -Me pregunto, arqueando ligeramente una ceja, como esperando a que me arrepienta en el ultimo instante. Pero yo asentí suavemente con la cabeza.

Nuevamente suspiró, cerro los ojos, y se tomo su tiempo para responderme

-Fue… en una reunión… una de las primeras, y una de las pocas a las que asistí. Estábamos todos, creo… Había alcohol, y como yo odio el alcohol, me limite a tomar lo mínimo, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de la mayoría -En ese momento me miro, como mandando una advertencia, pero tan rápido como poso sus ojos en mi, los parto de nuevo -En fin… comenzamos a jugar esos juegos tontos sobre las preguntas y los retos. Y le toco a Naruto retarte a ti… -y repentinamente, comencé a comprender de que iba todo aquello -Te reto a besarme… y tu estabas lo suficientemente ebrio como para no negarte, y la mayoría estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no recordarlo después, incluido tu…- y se me encendieron las mejillas, alcanzando un tono tan rojo, que los triángulos en ellas se volvieron casi invisibles.

Aun ahora, intento recordarlo y no logro hacerlo.

-Después de eso, caíste dormido. Aguantaste el tiempo suficiente como para acercarte, rozarme los labios con los tuyos, y luego tumbarte sobre mi pecho -Y de nuevo se encogió de hombros, mas avergonzado que indiferente.

Se provoco un silencio incomodo entre ambos, en el cual yo me debatía entre estar apenado o enfadado…

Su voz me saco rápidamente de mis pensamientos.

-¿Y tu alguna vez has besado a alguien, Kiba? -Y ahí estaban, sus ojos, obscuros, dorados por los reflejos del sol, con esa mirada que siempre me quita el aliento, Esa mirada anhelante que me había dedicado la primera vez que se había quitado las gafas.

-No lo se… -susurre apenas, con la garganta seca – Recuérdamelo-

Lo ultimo que vi antes de cerrar los ojos, fue su sonrisa, una sonrisa que siempre me ha parecido preciosa.

Le rodee el cuello con los brazos, y el me sostuvo, levantando un poco para que aquello no se volviese incomodo. Y lo que creía se quedaría solo en un toque, pronto evoluciono a algo mas profundo y demandante. Yo estaba desesperando por respirar, pero sentía que si me separaba, seria mucho peor que quedarme sin aire. Sus labios se movían y yo intentaba imitarle. y me mordió, juguetonamente, y yo le seguí, rapando con los colmillos… y luego su lengua… y pronto ambas estaban luchando dentro de mi boca. Y tuve que sujetarme a su cabello, jalando con algo de fuerza y el me respondió presionando sus dedos contra mi espalda, atrayendo todo lo posible hacia el…

Ese sin duda era mi primer beso, y fue grandioso…

Shino… creo que es expresivo...

Hay algo de lo que me tomo un tiempo darme cuenta… Tuvo que repetir su ritual por lo menos dos o tres veces antes de que pudiese entenderle.

Hay noches en las que, después de cenar, Shino se adelanta para tomar una ducha, sin pedirme que le acompañe, mientras yo termino de asear la mesa.

Cuando termina deja la ducha libre para que yo la ocupe (las primeras veces, tuvo que pedirme "amablemente" que me duchara, ahora ya lo hago sin necesidad de que me lo mencione). Cuando termino, el se encuentra en la cama, recostado, mirándome, únicamente vistiendo el par de pantalones de algodón que usualmente usa para dormir y sin los anteojos. Su mirada me escudriña, me recorre lentamente, como definiendo las líneas de mi cuerpo…

No dice nada, simplemente me observa, y con un ligero movimiento de mano me llama para que me coloque a su lado. No importa si le hablo o si le pregunto que le sucede, rara vez obtengo algún tipo de respuesta. Mantiene su mano extendida hacia mí hasta que me acerco. Me toma de la mano y jala, hasta que me siento a su lado o termino recostado sobre él.  
Es en esas ocasiones, en las que me toma con más delicadeza, me hace el amor con tanta pasión y gentileza….

Cuando actúa de esa forma, significa que algo le preocupa, o que algo le molesta. Y yo sé, que lo único que necesita de mí, es que le demuestre que estaré ahí para el cuándo me necesite, que le demuestre cuanto le amo, y que siempre podrá contar con mi apoyo…

Eso me hace pensar, en ocasiones, que una parte de Shino es vulnerable.

Contrario a lo que cualquier pensaría…Shino es…juguetón.  
Si, ni yo podía creerlo cuando empecé a descubrirlo, pero la verdad es que ahora ya estoy más que acostumbrado. De hecho, creo que ahora, estoy más acostumbrado a verlo relajado y risueño en casa, que verlo frio y distante, como es afuera, en el mundo con las demás personas. Porque, por supuesto, dentro de la intimidad de nuestro hogar es una persona, y en el mundo exterior es otra.

Y no es solo… juguetón conmigo…  
Para empezar, es juguetón con Akamaru. Lo trata bien, y a Akamaru le agrada mucho, lo que me tiene encantado (en realidad, es todo lo necesario para tenerme enamorado… y rendido a sus pies, si).  
Shino no lo trata solo como a un perro, lo trata como a alguien más de esta pequeña… y extraña familia. (O eso creo que somos, aparentemente, je).

Cuando Akamaru queda fuera de escena, sus jugueteos se centran todos…en mí.  
Recuerdo que una vez me persiguió por toda la casa… me atrapo en la cocina, y luego… la cosa paso a términos mas serios… justo ahi donde me había atrapado… en el piso de la cocina. Creo que no es muy difícil imaginar como termino todo aquello.  
¿Quién me creería si se lo contara? Supongo que nadie…y por eso no lo cuento.

Shino también es imaginativo… Y si sumamos eso a lo juguetón…Bueno, nos mantenemos muy activos y románticos…

Si, también es Romántico.

Creo que esto ya es algo muy común entre los hombres de la hoja. Vamos, solo hay que ver a los "novatos" para darse cuenta…  
Pero aparentemente, ni yo, ni nadie, nos habíamos percatado, y ni siquiera esperábamos que… Shino fuese atractivo.

Por desgracia, eso fue algo de lo que no solo yo me di cuenta. Claro, fui yo el primero en notarlo, pero luego, de una manera que aun no termino de entender como paso, todos los demás también se dieron cuenta de que Shino…está como quiere… (el muy bastardo…)

Independientemente de nuestros encuentros en la cama (en los cuales, no necesariamente siempre hemos estado sin ropa (y no siempre son en la cama)), la primera vez que vi a Shino, sin todas sus capas de ropa encima…(o por lo menos sin gran parte de ellas), fue una ocasión en la que se me ocurrió pedirle que me ayudase a bañar a Akamaru.

Cuando Akamaru era cachorro, podía bañarlo perfectamente sin la necesidad de que alguien más me ayudase…  
Pero la verdad es que ahora, e veces más grande de lo que solía ser, y, aun cuando le pido que se quede quieto, hay ocasiones en las que es realmente difícil controlarlo.

Cuando se lo pedí, en realidad no creí que Shino fuese a acceder. Pero lo hizo, aun cuando, creo (por que, de nuevo, con los anteojos y el abrigo encima, fue difícil ver su rostro y lo que este reflejaba) la idea no le hizo excepcionalmente feliz, y aun así acepto de buena gana.

No se quito la ropa desde el principio, aun cuando le advertí que era mejor que lo hiciera. Y de hecho, entre más nos empapábamos, mas ropa se quitaba Shino. Comenzó con la chaqueta verde, y al mismo tiempo con la banda ninja de la hoja, y… oh, cada vez que se las quita (la banda y la chaqueta), reafirma mi idea de que me gusta su cabello. De hecho, me gusta más como lo lleva ahora, a como lo llevaba antes, cuando estábamos y salimos de la academia. Lo lleva más corto, con menos volumen…mas peinado, creo, no lo se… En fin, me estoy yendo por las ramas.  
Luego, siguió con el abrigo marrón que siempre le cubre la mitad del rostro… Si… también me gusta sin el abrigo… Puedo ver a la perfección su rostro masculino y anguloso…Su quijada…me encanta su quijada…hmm… Ah, de nuevo, estoy llegando hasta las nubes…

Por si eso no fuese poco, descubrí que, además de las dos primeras capas de ropa, debajo del abrigo marrón, lleva el chaleco verde de la aldea, el cual, por cierto, al final también se quito.

Y esto me dejo con, una espectacular visión de Shino, únicamente con una malla ajustada al cuerpo (que en realidad es muy característica entre los ninjas…pero nunca me había parecido tan atractiva).  
Creo que en ese momento me quede con la boca abierta, con una expresión sorprendida (y algo de idiota), mirándole.  
Bien, no esperaba que fuese alguien robusto debajo de tanta ropa (aunque en realidad, esa es la impresión que da a causa de todo su vestuario), pero tampoco esperaba encontrarme con los brazos, vientre y pecho bien trabajados con los que me encontré. (Aunque no entiendo porque, si es de lo más normal, el entrenamiento tenía que estar dando sus resultados ¿no?).

Ahora que lo pienso mejor, me da la impresión de que toda está lenta y espectacular exhibición, fue fríamente planeada. Si, algo me dice que lo hizo a propósito, y que todo el tiempo fue su intención mostrarme su cuerpo de la manera en que lo hizo.

Peor aún, creo que el mismo Akamaru se ensaño conmigo, y entre mas ropa se quitaba Shino, Akamaru mas se esmeraba en mojarlo.  
Creo que inconscientemente me di cuenta del juego, y no tarde en darle alcance. Pronto mi ropa mojada quedo tirada junto a la de Shino.

Luego de eso, ver a Shino sin ropa o con la mínima de ella, fue algo mucho más común y cotidiano. (Y que él me viese a mí, claro… Ahora que lo pienso, creo que es mucho más común que él me vea a mí, sin ropa, de lo que yo lo he visto a él sin ropa… Pero eso es algo que no es necesario que los demás sepan.)

No mucho tiempo después, pase de ser solo yo, a yo y todos los demás, los que nos dimos cuenta de que tan atractivo era en realidad Shino.

De hecho, esa ocasión, cuando por primera vez Shino se dejo ver ante todos, fue muy similar a la vez en que yo vi su cuerpo por primera vez sin tanta ropa encima. Bueno, por lo menos había dos factores en común, "agua" y "Akamaru".

Fue durante una temporada en la que el trabajo escaseo maravillosamente, y aparentemente ninguno de los novatos tenía nada interesante que hacer. Es normal, creo, la mayoría del tiempo vamos de entrenamiento a misiones, y en eso se ocupa gran parte de nuestros días. Pero durante esa temporada, todo el mundo parecía estar tan tranquilo, que incluso Gaara, con su puesto de Kazekague, junto a sus hermanos, encontraron tiempo para venir a Konoha, y pasar un tiempo con y entre nosotros.

Fueron Naruto, Sakura y Rock Lee, los alborotadores. Repentinamente se les antojo hacer una reunión, de esas que ya no teníamos tiempo de hacer. Fuimos, entonces, todos a un picnik junto al río. La intención era relajarse y divertirse (algo que no hacíamos muy a menudo) (la diversión nocturna, la reservábamos mas para ocasiones especiales… y esta, aunque lo era, bueno, simplemente no se antojaba)  
Estábamos todos ahí, incluso los que no se veían tan entusiasmados con la idea. Incluido Shino.  
Todos los equipos, incluidos los de la arena. (Y Sasuke… independientemente de todo lo que hubiese podido haber pasado antes) Nos reunimos una mañana bastante soleada.

A mitad de la reunión, y cuando la mayoría ya encontraba insoportable el calor, se desató una pelea de agua, gracias, de nuevo, a Naruto y a Rock lee, que terminaron por arrastrar a Sakura, a Hinata y a Ino, luego a Gaara a Temari y a Kankuro, luego a Ten Ten, a mi, a Chouji y a Shikamaru…Y sentados solo quedaron Neji, Sasuke, Sai y Shino.  
Evidentemente terminarían en el agua tarde o temprano (Sasuke, Neji y Sai mas temprano que tarde), pero, y supongo que yo no era el único que pensaba en ello, llevar a Shino hasta el río era… Bueno, yo no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, y menos con todas las capas de ropa que estaba seguro, no se quitaría con tanta gente ahí.  
Aparentemente, Akamaru tenía otra idea. No sé que pretendía mi amigo, si solo quería fastidiar a Shino, o si quería hacernos un favor a mi… y a todos los presentes.

Akamaru, que entro al agua justo cuando Naruto y Rock Lee lo hicieron, salió del río, completamente empapado, dando saltos y zancadas. Se fue directo contra Shino. Se lanzo sobre el, tumbándolo en el suelo, justo en el momento en que Naruto intentaba arrastrar (exitosamente) a Sasuke hasta el agua, y Hinata e Ino hacia lo propio con Neji y Sai. Por un momento, todos, o por lo menos la mayoría de nosotros, nos quedamos viendo como Akamaru solo se dejaba escurrir sobre Shino, empapándolo casi por completo.  
Yo, sorprendido, abrí mucho los ojos. Pero eso no era nada… Ahora venia lo inimaginable.

Gentilmente, Shino se quito a Akamaru de encima, empujándolo con fuerza con el brazo (Por que de otra forma, es imposiblemente quitárselo de encima). Se irguió, quedando de nuevo sentado, con Akamaru aun a su lado, moviendo la cola y jadeando. La capucha se le deslizo por el cabello, hasta dejarle al descubierto la cabeza. Se paso, lentamente, una mano por el cabello, y estoy seguro, que detrás de los anteojos, tenía sus ojos clavados en mí…  
Inhale con fuerza, y contuve la respiración.  
Lentamente, con toda la sensualidad de la que era poseedor, y que ahora se atrevía a mostrar con toda el descaro del mundo (y del que yo no sabía el era capaz de ser), se puso de pie, se quito lentamente la chaqueta verde, dejándola olvidándola en el suelo, y luego le siguió el abrigo marrón. Con placer descubrí, que ese día no llevaba el chaleco debajo, solo una playera ceñida al cuerpo, sobre la malla ajustada de la última vez.

No se en qué momento, abrí la boca, anonadado, mas sorprendido de lo que había estado nunca en mi vida. Todos se quedaron en silencio, algunos mostrando su sorpresa tan abiertamente como yo, con la mandíbula hasta el suelo, y otros, los más discretos, solo con los ojos bien abiertos.  
Se, y tengo la certeza, de que, si no es que todos, por lo menos si muchos de los presentes, hombres y mujeres, se dieron la oportunidad de comerse a Shino con los ojos. Después de todo…¿De qué privilegios gozábamos todos, para ver a Shino con tan poca ropa? Y, aun mas importante ¿Cuándo se volvería a repetir tal espectáculo?

Akamaru lo hizo adrede, estoy 100% Seguro.  
Lo último que hizo Shino, fue caminar hasta el río, más específicamente, hacia mí, y hundirme a en el agua… Después de eso, todos parecieron despertar del trance, y seguimos, intentando aparentar que nada raro sucedía, luchando en el río, hasta que se hizo de noche.

Y, efectivamente, aquel espectáculo no se volvió a repetir nunca… (Claro, yo, gozo de todo los privilegios…)

Shino es atractivo, Shino es descarado y sin duda, Shino sabe lo que hace, porque lo hace y cuando lo hace….

Casi nadie está realmente enterado de que Shino y yo somos pareja, Shino es muy discreto en ese aspecto, pues sabe que nos incomodaría a ambos tanta atención. (Atención que, si bien duraría posiblemente solo un par de semanas, es atención, a fin de cuentas)  
Creo que solo algunos de los nueve novatos lo saben, o tal vez lo saben todos, no lo sé. Por ejemplo, Naruto nunca se hubiese dado cuenta, si Sasuke no hubiese comenzado a sospechar y hubiese ido, extrañamente, a preguntárselo a Shino directamente (si, no entiendo cómo, pero Shino y Sasuke… se entienden, creo que se agradan o algo así, varias veces los he visto conversando, no logro comprenderlo). Y entonces, fue el mismo Sasuke quien aparentemente se lo contó a Naruto.  
Por fortuna (Para Shino y para mi) Naruto fue muy discreto…en la medida de lo posible. Se limito a divulgarlo solo entre los novatos (que son, después de todo, nuestros amigos más cercanos) y sospecho, que fue Sasuke quien se dedico a controlar la boca del rubio.

De cualquier forma, la mayoría de las muestras de afecto se quedan en casa. Como dije, Shino es muy reservado en ese aspecto, así que no es muy común una muestra de cariño en público de su parte, y en realidad, usar las palabras "en público" ya es mucho decir.  
Usualmente espera a que estemos casi o por completo solos para besarme o acariciarme el cabello, o es solo cuando pasamos por callejones poco concurridos que se permite apresarme contra la pared y devorarme los labios y el cuello (Y yo amo cuando lo hace).

Por desgracia, a veces es demasiado discreto y reservado, y no digo que esas cualidades no me gusten en el, de hecho, creo que de ser de otra manera, no sería Shino… Pero hay cosas, con las que me gustaría que fuese más abierto.  
Se que hay muchas cosas que prefiere no decirme, temas de los que evita hablar si sabe que son complicados o delicados, y no es porque no me tenga confianza, nunca se lo he atribuido a eso. Simplemente es, que prefiere…mantenerme alejado de todo eso. Si, alguna vez me lo dijo, o por lo menos me lo insinuó.  
Quiere protegerme, de todas las formas posibles, y no lo culpo, por que de ser posible, yo haría todo por protegerlo a el (simplemente lo se, es algo que siento y no necesito pensar…), pero, y creo que es algo que debemos terminar de comprender ambos (lo que me sorprende, pues con cualquier otra persona, ese es un pensamiento que Shino tiene demasiado presente) y es que, somos ninjas los dos, somos adultos, se supone que nos hemos entrenado gran parte de nuestra vida para ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentar cualquier problema y dificultad.  
Abra ocasiones en las que, protegernos el uno a otro, solo será nuestra prioridad, pero no nuestra verdadera prioridad, no como ninjas. Y se supone, que ambos estamos de acuerdo con ello, pues esa es la vida que ambos decidimos vivir.

No lo se, nunca me ha gustado pensar demasiado en ello, pues hay posibilidades que simplemente… me causan escalofríos. (Y se…que a Shino también)

Pero da igual, no importa cuanto finja o realmente me moleste, no importa cuanto se lo repita, no puedo hacer que Shino acepte (por que sabe que es verdad) la idea de que estoy al mismo nivel que el, entrene para lo mismo para lo que entreno el, y puedo cuidarme tan bien como el puede hacerlo consigo mismo. El siempre querrá protegerme, y le molesta que intente llevarle lo contrario (A veces, solo por esa razón le riño, para hacerle enfadar)  
…Creo que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, me gusta que sea así, y se lo agradezco…

Shino es discreto (Supongo que es por eso, en parte, por lo que es tan buen ninja)… y es protector (tal vez demasiado….)

Al cabo de dos años de relación, y cuando ambos nos sentíamos mas cómodos el uno con el otro, me propuso vivir juntos. Se que abrí mucho los ojos y la boca por la carcajada divertida que el lanzo.

-Vamos, si no te estoy proponiendo matrimonio… -dijo, entre risas "Aun no" añadió con picardía.

(Si, aparentemente también es bromista…bastardo)

Cuando por fin pude quitarme la expresión boba de asombro, me expido que ya no se sentía cómodo viviendo bajo el mismo techo que su padre, mas que nada por que ya teníamos la edad suficiente para comenzar a valernos por nosotros mismo, y por que ya tenia el suficiente sustento como para empezar a planear su vida aparte. La verdad, era algo que incluso yo ya me había planteado un par de veces. Pero la idea de dejar a mi familia me resultaba aterradora. Solo planteármelo me provocaba una extraña opresión en el pecho, una sensación de vacío tan desagradable que, tan pronto comenzaba a sentir, descartaba por completo la idea. Pero era verdad, no toda la vida podría estar bajo la protección de mi hermana y de mi madre.

Shino pensaba que, vivir juntos, haría que las cosas fueran mas fáciles para ambos (ósea, para mi).

Y, sentados ahí en uno de los muchos restaurantes de Konoha, comencé a enterarme de los muchos anhelos, sueños y expectativas que tiene Shino.

El no solo quería independizarse, también hablo de querer una casa que el pagase y sustentase a base de sus esfuerzos, quería tener con quien compartir esa casa, y volverlo un hogar, tener una vida tranquila, y luego tal vez una familia… Si…una familia…

Incluso dijo algo de una chimenea para el invierno y la navidad, no se, me quede clavado en la idea de tener una familia y lo demás se me olvido. Solo se, que mientras decía todo eso, me miraba, fijamente, examinando cada una de mis reacciones...

Hasta ahora, tales cosas no las ha vuelto a mencionar…

Pero ahora se, que Shino, es un soñador…(demasiado ambicioso)

(Por cierto…aun espero el día que me pida matrimonio…)

Realmente, no importa cuanto tiempo pase con el, no importa cuantas preguntas le haga, Y tampoco importa cuanto tiempo lo observe, Shino no va a dejar de sorprenderme nunca.

Podría darle mil vueltas a las cosas en mi cabeza, y la verdad, es que aun me parecería sorprendente como, de alguna manera hemos llegado hasta aquí. Ya no es extraño, no, y en realidad, creo que nunca lo fue.

Soy feliz, mas feliz de lo que puedo recordar. Y le amo, amo a Shino, amo todo lo que es y lo que no es.

Amo conocer tantos detalles de su persona, y aun así saber que aun me quedan muchas cosas de el por descubrir.

No podría pedir que algo en el cambiase, por que de ser así, dejaría de ser el, aun con sus defectos, es Shino y me gusta tal y como es.

Supongo que sonara egoísta, incluso tal vez despreciable, pero estoy feliz de que nadie mas lo conozca. Estoy feliz de que para todos siga siendo un "chico raro", de que para todos siga siendo como un insecto.

Lo se, suena horrible, pero no me arrepiento de pensar de esa manera, aunque es, sin duda, algo que aun no me atrevería de confesarle a el.

Pero no me importa, no me importa ser egoísta con el mundo, no me importa que los demás se pierdan de la maravillosa persona que en realidad es Shino, no me importa nada…

mientras pueda ser yo… el único que lo conoce tan íntimamente…

 **Fin del Capitulo 1**

* * *

 **Notas Finales**  
¿Que tal? ¿Muy malo?  
A mi me sigue gustando, a pesar de ser algo que escribí hace tiempo… Solo tuve que corregir algunas cosas.

Si te gusto, no te gusto, lo odiaste, amaste, quieres mas capítulos, o lo que sea, puedes dejar un bonito review. No solo me harías a mi y a mi gato feliz, si no que seria una excelente retroalimentación para que yo pueda seguir mejorando.


End file.
